


Bathing with Block B

by Charlesleesbutt



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Bathing, Doggy Style, I can't remember all the positions I wrote in this lmaoooo, Kissing, Other, Tattoos, Water Sex, idk what else to tag this as lol, needy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlesleesbutt/pseuds/Charlesleesbutt
Summary: Block B headcanons of what it would be like bathing with each of them~ ;)Just reuploading some things from my tumblr (Zicosmullet).





	1. Bathing with P.O

  * You’re actually the one to suggest it to him.
  * He’s a sweetheart and a dedicated boyfriend so he really aims to please you.
  * Things might be a little awkward when you first start your relationship but as time goes on and you start warming up to each other more, you two become pretty inseparable.
  * In public he starts to kind of mindlessly instigate pda. Like NOTHING serious or annoying like having a full on makeout session on public transport or something because that would make him VERY uncomfortable. BUT he more so just does small and sweet romantic gestures that might seem trivial like just holding your hand or sharing bites of food BUT it still makes your heart flutter.
  * WITH THAT SAID, when he’s at home with you he gets 10x more clingy and romantic. He gives TONS of kisses and hugs which is super nice but he is a large boi™ so his hugs are difficult to escape which can be annoying when you actually have things to do.
  * I PROMISE THIS IS GETTING SOMEWHERE.
  * SO one day you really need to take a bath because you feel gross BUT you’re trapped in one of Jihoon’s inescapable hugs.
  * He keeps saying things like “Noooo, you smell fine”, “Don’t leave meeee”, and “I don’t want to let go of you yet!!”
  * But you keep insisting and eventually say something like “Well, why don’t you just join me then~?”
  * And he gets a little shy and loosens his grip so that’s your chance to escape.
  * But now he looks like an expectant puppy so you have to lead him to the tub yourself.
  * You can tell he’s eager but doesn’t quite know how to react to the whole situation at first.
  * Plus he feels a little self-conscious being exposed like this even if it is just in front of you, so he shouldn’t feel embarrassed but he can’t help it.
  * AND TBH you’re a little shy too but you try not to show it because you don’t want to make him feel even more awkward.
  * In the tub he’s a little hesitant to touch you at first or really do anything because again, this is new for the two of you and he doesn’t know to react.
  * So _you_ have to take the initiative to make him warm up to the whole situation.
  * You sit between his legs and lean back into his chest and kind of grab his arms to wrap them around you saying something like “You couldn’t keep your hands off me a second ago, what gives now?”
  * And that’s kind of like a verbal confirmation for him so he warms up right after this.
  * Any other tension is resolved by the fact that your first bath together is a _bubble bath_. So you spend a ridiculous amount of time playing with the bubbles and making each other beards out of them.
  * After this, you two actually take baths together pretty frequently.
  * They’re usually pretty playful and you end up laughing a lot and just chatting about your day. You don’t spend too much time just lying there soaking in silence because you both like to talk a lot. The only time things get quiet is when he’s feeling sleepy and ends up spacing out.
  * He REALLY likes to wash your hair for you if you feel like letting him. Which feels especially great when you’re the one feeling sleepy.
  * You try to return the favor for him but it’s a little awkward because of his height. Sometimes you make him turn all the way around so you can face his back and wash his hair from behind. But it’s easier for you to maneuver around in the tub so it’s better for him to just lower his head while you turn around to face him.
  * Regardless, he finds it super endearing and might pull you into a hug right afterwards.
  * He doesn’t always try to initiate anything sexual because the positioning is a little awkward for him, but sometimes he can’t help it.
  * You can tell when he’s in the mood when he doesn’t say much and instead starts slowly placing kisses all over your back and neck while wrapping his arms around your waist.
  * In response, you often reach back to stroke his jaw a bit until you give in and turn around to let him properly kiss you.
  * He’s really gullible though so sometimes you use this as an opportunity to tease him a bit for your own amusement. BUT this typically doesn’t last very long because you can’t resist the urge to give him a kiss when his lips get all pouty. Which usually results in him deciding to kiss you back more forcibly,,,,
  * And things go from there,,,,
  * He’d _prefer_ to take it out of the tub but he’s eager to please and might not be able to handle having to stop kissing you for that long so it’s all up in the air.
  * So all in all baths with P.O would be a really good time. :^)
  * You’d feel like you could really be yourself around him and he’d always find new ways to make you laugh every time so baths with him would never be boring.




	2. Bathing with Park Kyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing with Park Kyung~
> 
> Reuploaded from my tumblr (Zicosmullet).

 

  * He’s the one to openly suggest it to you because he’s greasy like that.
  * You’re at the point in your relationship where you’re EXTREMELY open with each other.
  * Like privacy is not a thing in this relationship. Nobody cares about closing/locking doors when it’s just you two at home. You’re constantly walking in on each other changing or using the bathroom and it’s obviously not a big deal since you’re dating but there are some couples that are still weird about this kinda stuff. BUT NOT YOU. You guys can be gross together.
  * Anyways he likes to try new things with you to keep the relationship fresh.
  * He’s not super vocal about it but he has a lowkey fear of abandonment or a fear that you will eventually get tired of him so he still feels the need to go out of the way to impress you even after you’ve been dating awhile.
  * Nothing too overly romantic, but as mentioned above he just likes to find new things for the two of you to do together.
  * New opportunities opens new outlets for praise which he LIVES for _especially_ when it’s coming from you.
  * I could see him using pet names a lot, especially when he wants to try something new.
  * “Do you want to take a bath, my dear? Do you want to take a bath with _me_ ~?”
  * And you’d laugh for a bit about it because you think he’s just implying something sexual but nope he generally just wants to take a bath with you.
  * So that’s how you find yourself getting in the tub with Park Kyung.
  * The tub is kinda small so it feels a little cumbersome, but you don’t want him to feel like his suggestion to take a bath together was a bust.
  * So you open your arms to signal for him to come closer.
  * And his eyes light up and he moves over to sit between your legs and use your chest as a pillow.
  * As soon as you bring your fingers up to play with his hair and pet his head a bit, that boy MELTS.
  * He feels so secure and loved, its absolute bliss for him. And for you too of course!! You hold him tight to remind him that he’s your whole world and that you love him so much.
  * Probably kisses your arms and hands a lot while you’re holding him.
  * He just likes kissing and touching you a lot when your skin is all wet like this so expect that.
  * Eventually he wants to trade places with you, so he moves to the other side of the tub and he gets a BIG smile on his face and reaches his arms out for you just like you did for him.
  * And your heart practically _overflows_ because it’s absolutely adorable.
  * Like wow you guys are completely and utterly in love with each other!!
  * So now it’s his turn to hold _you_ close and play with _your_ hair.
  * And like,,,,he wants to do _more_ ,,,,if you know what I mean,,,,
  * But he notices how much you’ve relaxed and how you’re starting to drift off a bit.
  * So instead he just softly smiles and washes your hair for you.
  * He also has the habit of softly singing or humming to you when you’re feeling sleepy so he’d do that as he washes your hair.
  * He’d honestly be completely content letting you fall asleep on him like that. Even if he’d want to talk to you and stuff, he’d still love just being able to watch you for a bit like this. He’d _love_ knowing that you feel this comfortable with him.
  * So after this, baths become a _much_ more regular thing for you two.
  * You only take baths when you have the time though because you both like to spend a _long_ time together in the bath.
  * Kyung is SO clingy in the bath because he just can’t resist you and yeAH he might get a little too handsy sometimes but you usually end up indulging him.
  * Kyung doesn’t care about the size of the tub tbh. If you’re down to fuck in there then so is he.
  * Which probably happens a decent amount because again, it’s hard for him to keep his hands off of you.
  * Be prepared to tell him how much you love seeing him like this and how much you enjoy baths with him because that REALLY gets him good.
  * So baths with him are typically really sweet but they can get sexual depending on your mood. But you’re both ALWAYS into cuddling.
  * Especially after the bath too. You really like to spend extra time cuddling afterwards while you dry off wrapped up in big fluffy towels.



 


	3. Bathing with B-Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing with B-Bomb~

  * Y’all have definitely showered together before.
  * Ya know, to “ _save water_.”
  * But you had never really thought about bathing _together_ until one day when you had decided to draw yourself a bath after having a particularly long day.
  * At the time, B-Bomb was probably debating between taking a shower or just skipping it and getting ready for bed because he’d had a particularly exhausting day as well.
  * AND TBH nights are like a special time for you two, like the evenings are when you finally get to see each other because the both of you tend to have busy schedules during the day.
  * He always tries to make sure you two sit down to eat dinner together as much as possible. It seems simple but it keeps him grounded. It’s a way for you two to relax and talk about your days without just having an awkward conversation that feels forced. And he REALLY prefers having dinner together at home. Because he wants to dedicate his evenings to being alone with _you_. He doesn’t want to share you with anyone else. Once you’re home, _you’re his_.
  * So days when you don’t get to spend much time together just feel kind of unfulfilling. And today was kinda like that since you both got home later than normal.
  * SO ANYWAYS as you’re preparing for your bath, B-Bomb is at the sink just getting ready for the night. And you’re not talking at all but,,,he can’t stop stealing looks at you in the mirror,,,until he can’t focus at all anymore.
  * And you’re kinda like half way in the tub when he speaks all of a sudden and just bluntly says “Can I join you?.”
  * And you just blink and look him up and down with a confused expression because you can’t quite read his mood.
  * Not that you take baths that often, but he’d never asked to join you before. And now he’s just leaning back against the sink counter, furrowing his brow and waiting for your response.
  * And even though it was unexpected, you _obviously_ let him.
  * So you sit on one side of the tub and hold your knees to your chest and wait for him to get in too. And he just sits on the other side of the tub when he gets in and looks a little embarrassed.
  * And then he finally says “Sorry I just…I just missed you so much today. And I didn’t really want to have to go to bed alone…I hope you don’t mind me being here like this.”
  * AND your heart literally goes zOOOOMMMMMMMM because even though he’s your boyfriend and you know how much he loves you he’s _rarely_ very vocal about it. He’s more of the type to express his love through actions but at the same time he’s not super clingy or cheesy about it. He’s just a confusing man tbh.
  * BUT just hearing him confess that to you after not even talking to each other that much today just makes you feel _amazing_. His mood is usually hard to read and you know it’s difficult for him to always put into words how he’s feeling, so it just means a lot to you.
  * And instead of trying to form the words to tell him that you feel exactly the same way, you decide to use your actions, moving forward, grabbing his shoulders and connecting your lips in a passionate kiss. And he just instantly knows. And both of your eyes flutter closed in absolute bliss as he reaches his arms behind you to pull you closer.
  * It’s pretty passionate but doesn’t last too long.
  * You own a decently sized tub but it’s still a generic rectangular one.
  * So instead of moving back to sit at both ends of the tub again, you decide to sit next to each other on the longways section of the tub. Like you’re kind of sitting shoulder to shoulder with your backs up against one of the longer sides. So you can’t really stretch out your legs all the way like this but again, you have a somewhat larger tub so it’s not like your knees are pressed right up to your chest.
  * And you end up just sitting like this for a while, enjoying each other’s presence and just lazily chatting about your long day since both of you are pretty drained.
  * And again, he’s not like super generically clingy or grabby in just chill situations like this, but instead he enjoys the sensation of your shoulder, hips, and legs brushing or pressing against his as you two talk. He just _really_ loves your presence next to his.
  * Although, he does give in a bit and rests his head on your shoulder for a while.
  * This time, he’s not super interested in washing himself as well and instead just relaxes and waits for you to be done.
  * He gives you some space when you need a bit more room to finish washing up and moves back to one end of the tub.
  * You just end up spending the rest of the bath together in a comfortable silence, occasionally glancing back at each other and exchanging a smile.
  * When you’re ready to get out of the bath, he tells you to wait and gets out first so that he can bring you a towel.
  * After you’ve both dried off and finished getting dressed and what not, you both head straight to bed because being in the bath was relaxing but it also made you REALLY sleepy.
  * B-Bomb absolutely loves being in bed with you anyways because even though he’s not known to be clingy all the time, being in bed together gives him an excuse to hold you close. ALSO he probably really likes the way your shampoo smells or something so wrapping his arms around you after a bath/shower is his favorite.
  * I wouldn’t say that baths with him necessarily become a routine or extremely frequent thing for you two after this, but they certainly do happen again LET ME TELL YOU.
  * They usually happen on similar days when you both don’t get home until later than usual and you need a way to wind down together.
  * BUT SOMETIMES, he’ll get home before you and you’ll find him already in the bath and he’ll seem a little bashful about it because he doesn’t want to admit that he was lonely and was in one of those moods where he _really_ misses you and baths remind him of you so he couldn’t resist drawing a bath.
  * Like he acts like a loner a lot of the time but he actually gets pretty attached to the important people in his life, you in particular, so he gets a little moody when he’s feeling extra lonely and you’re not around.
  * BUT at times like these, you’ll literally drop everything to get in the bath with him because it makes you feels so important and loved. He also tends to have this hungry look in his eyes combined with a flushed complexion that signals you on how badly he wants you right then and there.
  * And tbh, we all know he’s kinda kinky so bath sex would be pretty enjoyable for him.
  * As soon as you’re in the tub, he’s reaching for your hands and pulling you two together.
  * His kisses get _pretty intense_ like the desperation in so obvious. Kissing up your neck, on your shoulder, and along your collarbone is his _favoriteeeeeeeeee_.
  * Your tub is pretty nice so you can try a number of positions, but you prefer ones that allow you to be face to face. You just really like to be able to see each other’s faces; occasionally making eye contact with his intense gaze makes you melt
  * ALSO you both get handsy when you’re desperate like this, so facing each other is ideal. He loves to pull/hold you by the waist and you _really_ like to run your hands along his back. Naturally, your hands end up grabbing his ass at some point because it’s JUST. THAT. GOOD. And he’s proud of it too lmaoooo so he’d _want_ you to.
  * So yeah, baths with B-Bomb can get pretty steamy sometimes.
  * When he has more time for planning, like for anniversaries and stuff, he might be a little more romantic and do something like light candles or prepare drinks. Just something to show you how much you mean to him and how much he adores getting to come home to you every night.




	4. Bathing with Taeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing with Taeil~

 

  * It starts because you _force_ him to take a bath.
  * He comes back from the gym all gross and sweaty AND HE KNOWS IT yet he STILL sneaks up behind you to give you a surprise hug that’s _extremely_ tight.
  * And you’re just like “asDFGHJKAAGHDS” because he scares you at first but then you recognize it’s him after a moment and relax.
  * But then you’re like “Oh hey babe, how was the- eWWWW YOU’RE ALL GROSS AND SWEATY!! LEMME GO!!”
  * And you try to weasel your way out of his grip but he is too STRONG.
  * So he’s like “Aww come on I’m not _that_ sweaty.”
  * “YES you are, you’re literally _soaking_ my shirt. I can FEEL the sweat seeping through!!”
  * “I can’t help that I couldn’t resist hugging you as soon as I got home, I just had to show you my workout progress~”
  * ,,,And yeAH his arms do feel GOOD around you like that,,,bUT IT’S STILL GROSS so you just say “okay, but show me _after_. Here, follow me.”
  * And he looks confused but he lets you lead him into the bathroom where you start prepping a bath for him.
  * Then he gets even more confused and kinda pouty like “Wouldn’t a shower be faster?”
  * But you’re like “No, trust me you _need_ to soak.”
  * So he obliges and gets in the tub and you go over to the mirror to look at the stains/places where his sweat got on your shirt.
  * And it’s not that big of a deal but you probably should change your shirt.
  * And as you’re looking at yourself in the mirror, Taeil is kinda dangling his arms over the edge of the tub (you have a tub that’s a bit more on the tall side) and watching you instead of bothering to wash himself.
  * You take off your shirt, throw it to the floor, and are about to walk out of the room to get a new one when Taeil says something like “Wahh, wait!! Don’t goooo.”
  * And you’re like “But I need to get a shirt.”
  * “No you don’t.”
  * “??????????”
  * He kinda stretches his arms out to you and what tHE HECK IT’S REALLY CUTE.
  * So you shuffle your way back over to him a little confused and he grabs at the bottom half of your clothes, since your shirt is already off, and tries to pull that off too so you’re like “hEY??”
  * But Taeil doesn’t say anything, he just gives you another pouty look and now that you’re closer to him you can see how sleepy he looks and when he gets sleepy he gets nEEDY and a little childish.
  * Without having to say anything, you know exactly what he wants.
  * So you sigh and pat his head a bit before reaching down to remove his glasses because apparently he forgot to take them off earlier which is surprising because they seemed a little fogged up.
  * After putting them on the counter, you finish undressing and then join him in the tub.
  * And he flashes a small victory smile since he got you to do what he wanted.
  * You just roll your eyes like “You’re so childish.”
  * And this makes him laugh, showing his gummy smile as he draws you a bit closer to him.
  * You’re both just sitting cross legged in the middle of the tub, but he wanted you to be closer so he could show off his progress at the gym.
  * So you feel his arm muscles as he flexes and tbh he was already buff so any change is difficult to pick up on, but it still feels _nice_ ,,,,
  * Not that you _haven’t_ felt his muscle before, but he just wanted this excuse for extra skinship.
  * There’s something _even_ _nicer_ about feeling his arm muscles when they’re all slippery and glistening like this,,,,
  * And also,,,his tattoos,,,
  * You always thought his tattoos were sexy, but seeing them almost shimmer from the wetness makes them look even hotter.
  * Eventually, you end up leaning back on one end of the tub with Taeil basically laying on top of you. Instead of doing the typical thing where one person sits in front of the other between their legs, he faces you and rests on your chest. It’s a little annoying because he’s heavy and he’s crushing your chest a bit, but it’s also a comforting weight.
  * You have a habit of patting his hair but that’s okay because he LOVES it, so you rest in this position doing that for a while.
  * You also lose yourself for a second while looking him over.
  * Your eyes trace the outlines of his tattoos that your fingers have followed many times as well. This makes you feel a little giddy because he just has this gorgeous artwork all over his body, but you’re one of the only people who get the pleasure of looking at it all. Most of the time he wears long clothes to cover them up in public, so seeing them all before you like this feels so special and intimate.
  * And you want to say something but as you’re about to you notice that Taeil seems to have drifted off to sleep.
  * Which is cuTE but you’re also like “Hey, don’t fall asleep! You still need to wash up.”
  * And he just whines a bit without even opening his eyes like “hmmmm, do it for meeeeeeee?”
  * !?!?!?!?!?
  * WHY is he like this???? It’s too cute and it’s making your heart race AND HE CAN PROBABLY FEEL IT since ya know, he’s lying right there on your chest like that. So he KNOWS what he’s doing and you can’t tell if he’s actually sleepy or just being lazy and trying to get you to do stuff for him BUT TBH you kinda like babying him because it makes you feel needed.
  * So you playfully pretend to be a little annoyed but you still reach for the shampoo so you can start lathering his hair with it and he smiles as soon as the soap comes in contact with his scalp.
  * He just has a thing for your fingers in his hair,,,,
  * You might have accidentally gotten too much soap so his hair is a little too sudsy. So you end up using it to twist his hair into weird shapes and spikes and stuff for your own amusement.
  * BUT you’re EXTRA careful not to get any in his eyes.
  * You basically spend the rest of the bath coddling him.
  * At one point you end up giving him a bit of a massage to ease his sore muscles.
  * And it’s absolutely necessary for you to help wrap him up in a towel as well afterwards.
  * After that first bath together, you like to try to make him take baths more frequently, especially when he comes back from the gym.
  * You both find out that you really like the idea of bubble baths so those happen sometimes.
  * Taeil is pretty spacey and baths make him sleepy so he rarely tries to initiate sex in the tub. He’d be more into shower sex than bath sex.
  * Baths with him are typically soft and full of cuddles.
  * He’s pretty playful with you on a daily basis, not obnoxiously so, but still apparent. So baths get him to simmer down a bit.  
  * bUT there’s always exceptions with this man,,,,
  * On days when you’re the tired one, he _really_ likes to _tease_ you.
  * He stares at you a lot no matter what which even just that can get you to blush sometimes.
  * Sometimes he uses his fingers to repeatedly draw little shapes on various places on your body while saying “It’d look really good if you got a tattoo here~” and he makes sure you’re listening by adding things like “Don’t you think so too?”
  * And this might seem tame at first but he just won’t stop doing it. The movement of his fingers sliding across your skin becomes _tantalizing_. Especially when he does it on places like your chest or inner thigh. It’s even more effective if he kisses the spot afterwards. Although, this usually only happens with the areas that aren’t underwater. Unless he purposefully decides to be annoying and tries to lift your leg out of the water or something.
  * Fingering is also a thing and he’s a tease about that too.
  * He likes to get you worked up only to abruptly stop until you’re annoyed, desperate, and practically begging. It’ll annoy you even more when he says stuff like “But I thought you were _tired_ ~?”
  * And you can’t always think of a witty comeback so you tend to just grab his hand and force it back down.
  * But it’s all good, because you get back at him when you suddenly stop while jacking him off and say “Oh Taeil, I guess I shouldn’t be doing this right now since _you’re_ too tired right~?”
  * And desperate Taeil is even worse than desperate you lmaoooo.
  * So most of the time you’ll just tease each other or pleasure each other like this, but on occasion you will go further. But taking it out of the bath and back to the bedroom is more common. ;)



 


	5. Bathing with Ukwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing with Ukwon~

  * Similar to with the B-Bomb scenario, you two have probably showered together frequently, but never actually bathed together.
  * As stupid as it sounds, you actually got the idea from helping him bath his dogs once.
  * Afterwards you just kinda make a casual comment like “Now I need a bath too”, not really meaning anything by it.
  * And he just responds with “Yeah, me too” before a lightbulb kinda just goes off in his head and he’s like “Want to?”
  * And you’re like “What?”
  * “Take a bath?”
  * “What like… _together_?? _At the same time_??”
  * “Yeah.”
  * And even though you’re dating you’re oddly flustered by the idea, like it seems sorta childish but also super intimate for some reason. Especially because you can’t exactly tell what his intentions are. He sorta half smirks when he suggests it despite how calm and collected he seems overall, so you can’t tell if he’s actually serious, just flirting, or straight up messing with you.
  * BUT he actually ends up drawing you a bath and you’re like oH okAY I guess we’re actually doing this.
  * You’re initially a little freaked out because you’re like _which position is he gonna want to sit in?? Is he gonna want to do the weird one where I sit between his legs and his dick is just awkwardly there??_
  * But the cool thing is that you actually have a round tub!!
  * He’s the first one to get in and he can sense you feel a little unsure about the situation, so he coaxes you over by saying something cheesy like “Come on on over here, I won’t bite… _unless you want me to~_ ”
  * You roll your eyes at that comment but playfully splash him a bit on your way over before comfortably fitting in next to him.
  * He rests his arm on the back of the tub behind you so that you can lean into him a bit.
  * And you have to admit, this is pretty _nice_. After just a bit, it’s not awkward at all.
  * You end up talking for awhile and making lots of stupid flirty remarks.
  * With his arm on the back of the tub, his fingers will occasionally reach down to brush your shoulder.
  * When you get too hot from sitting so close together in the warm water, you both turn around and lean your elbows on the edge.
  * With your back exposed, Ukwon plays around a bit by scooping up some water in his hand and then pouring it out over your back and watching it trickle down.
  * And after a bit he’s moved on to running his fingers along your back,,,until he can’t take it anymore and moves over behind you, wrapping his arms around your torso as best he can while laying his head on your back.
  * It’s kinda cute because you can feel his cheek squishing into your back.
  * But it gets a little beyond cute when he starts kissing your back,,,and you start leaning into his touch more.
  * So you’re like “Hey, I came over here because I was _too_ hot. You’re _not_ helping me.”
  * And he’s like “Tch. I’ll show you _too hot_ ” and reaches a hand down between your legs,,,,
  * yeAH that got kinky pretty fast.
  * Not saying you guys fuck during your first time in the tub together but,,,yeah never mind that’s EXACTLY what I’m saying.
  * He tried to keep it tame but apparently baths bring out his kinky side.
  * How is he supposed to hold himself back with your gorgeous skin exposed in front of him like that? _So he doesn’t_.
  * He doesn’t even give you any opportunity to try and turn yourself around,,,,because he decides to take you from behind right there against the edge of the tub.
  * Dirty talk is one of his favorite things and this position is optimal for it. Since you can’t really see him from your position, he likes to use this to his advantage and lean down to whisper something into your ear at random times to surprise you and to remind you how amazing you feel.
  * Also has a thing for your back, which is another reason why he likes this position.
  * He might seem pretty dominant and a little rough when he’s feeling extra kinky, but still likes to kiss your back and the back of your neck a whole bunch.
  * SO ANYWAYS yeah,,,you guys go at it there. Water sloshes out of the tub and it’s not the most comfortable place to fuck but it’s still a good time. :^)
  * Afterwards he’d like to pamper you a bit for the rest of the bath while occasionally mumbling little compliments into your ear.
  * So yeah that was basically your first bath together.
  * Baths aren’t super frequent for you two, especially not as a form of relaxation.
  * But when it’s cold or rainy outside, you’ll often decide to take a bath together.
  * And it’s usually just an excuse to fuck tbh but there’s nothing wrong with that ofc.
  * He’s usually the one to initiate things but sometimes you do when you see him watching you out of the corner of his eye and you can’t take it anymore.
  * He’s always down for it because there’s something particularly thrilling about bath sex for him for some reason.
  * Oof so overall baths with Ukwon tend to get pretty steamy, so have fun!!




	6. Bathing with Jaehyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing with Jaehyo~
> 
> Sorry if this one is a little memey lol, but I had fun writing it. :)

  * We been knew that Jaehyo likes the water.
  * Even if it’s not like an everyday thing, he actually prefers bathing to showering. He claims that it makes him feel cleaner than showering despite the fact that when you’re bathing you’re kinda just swimming in your own filth (Not to ruin the mood or anything lol sorry).
  * But he enjoys it nonetheless.
  * So one day you come home and you’re _so_ ready to just hop in the shower, but you enter the bathroom to find Jaehyo already occupying the tub.
  * You kinda scrunch your face in slight annoyance, and he’s just sitting there all confused like “Welcome home??”
  * Then you realize that you kinda just barged in here unannounced on his private time and even if you’re in a relationship you still feel really bad because he probably feels a little awkward and you’re starting to as well.
  * So you’re like “Oh, it’s just that I was really hoping to take a shower when I got home…”
  * And he can see you’ve had a long day and feels sorry because he just got in the tub not too long ago actually so he just says “Ahh sorry, I’ll try not to take too long so you can get in as soon as possible.”
  * And you just nod and are about to walk out of the room to go wait when you suddenly can’t bring yourself to leave the room because you really don’t want to be alone right now. Because TBH you had an _extremely_ shitty day and kinda just wanted to cry about it in the shower. But seeing Jaehyo here like this also made you realize how much you missed him today and how much you just want to be with him so you wouldn’t have to be alone right now. And you feel a little choked up because you’re just so overwhelmed and stressed from today too.
  * So you ask “Actually, do you mind if I join you?”
  * He’s a little shocked and just blinks in confusion because you’d never asked to before but he certainly has no objections. He’s actually really thrilled by the idea internally.
  * When you get in, you sit on the opposite side of the tub and do your best to dunk yourself right away to get your face and hair wet. You’re hoping the sensation will make you feel a little less like crying. And it actually does help!! It’s really warm and comforting.
  * You try to get as deep in the water as possible while your head is still out so you can breathe. Cause tbh, you’re feeling a little awkward again since you basically commandeered the bath from him.
  * So you scootch over to him and Jaehyo moves over almost instinctively to give you some room next to him. The ends of the tub are big enough for the two of you to fit next to each other even if it is a little tight.
  * You lean your head on his shoulder and kinda hug his arm, which makes him wonder why you’re so clingy today.
  * He may not always be the best at sensing the mood of a situation, but he can definitely tell that something is bothering you now, so he gently places a kiss on the top of your head before asking you what’s wrong.
  * And you just sigh and start spilling everything to him about your day and how much it sucked. Eventually you find yourself laying on his chest as he strokes your back. He’s actually a great listener when he needs to be, and he knows _exactly_ how to comfort you.
  * So you find yourself feeling MUCH better. And you feel so stupid for letting such dumb stuff get to you throughout the day, but Jaehyo isn’t one to judge. He completely understands and reassures you that he’ll always be here for you no matter what. And that he’ll always _love_ you no matter what.
  * And you’re not sure if you’ve ever felt more loved than you do right now in this moment. So you can’t resist leaning up to give him a deep kiss to indicate exactly how you feel, before resting your head back on his chest.
  * Like YEAH Jaehyo can be REALLY weird sometimes, but you can’t help but love him, especially his soft and sensual side that the bath seems to bring out in him.
  * While you’re thinking this, he probably tries to tell a joke or do something stupid to make you laugh and you’re like well there goes his romantic side I guess lol.
  * But it’s okay because you still love it.
  * You end up spending the rest of your bath just enjoying each other’s presence and chatting. You get out of the bath feeling 10x better than you did when you got in too.
  * After this, you find yourself getting in the tub with him more often.
  * When you’re not in a bad mood, you’re typically _much_ more playful too.
  * As much as you truly love Jaehyo, you also LOVE to tease him and push his buttons.
  * Baths typically calm him and cause him to act more mellow than usual, so this can be dangerous for him when you’re feeling playful.
  * And you’ll do all kinds of things to mess with him and try to get his attention. Nothing too bad, just minor annoyances.
  * Like if you’re taking a bubble bath, you might scoop up some bubbles and blow them at him.
  * Or play footsie underwater with him.
  * Or maybe you’ll stretch your legs out when sitting across from him and prop them on his chest or shoulders.
  * He mostly ignores these torments but he knows how to get you to stop if he needs to,,,,
  * One time when you were stretching your leg to his shoulder, he grabbed it and kissed your ankle briefly before making eye contact with you and you froZE because it was so sudden and you can’t quite decipher the look in his eyes,,,,
  * And suddenly bath time becomes _much_ more intimate,,,,
  * He kisses your ankle once again before letting your leg go so he can move in closer. His lips hover near yours, but he refuses to connect them, instead taking a second to look your face over. You can feel his hot breath on your face and _you can’t take it anymore_. So you make the move to kiss him.
  * And there you guys go,,,It’s just a lot of kissing and touching at first but y’all end up going all the way,,,
  * He’s basic and just likes to be on top as best as he can at this angle.
  * But he REALLY has a thing for holding your hand during sex.
  * It’s sweet, but also a good way for him to pin you down. ;)
  * After he sees how much you actually enjoy baths too, he’s want to do some more elaborate/romantic things like having more bubbles baths, or using candles for mood lighting, or having champagne.
  * OH but don’t even get me started on drinks.
  * He gets SO flirty and playful with you in the bath when he’s tipsy.
  * More dumb jokes combined with flirting and you pretend to be annoyed but you secretly love it.
  * “ _Cod_ , you are _dolphine_ tly the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen~”
  * “Ugh haha.”
  * “I’m serious!! You give my life _porpoise_!!”
  * “uggHH.”
  * “Stop playing, _koi_.”
  * “UGGGGHHHH”
  * Even when he’s goofing around, compliments from him still feel really nice especially since he thinks so highly of himself.
  * One time while he was pretty tipsy, he joked around about eating you out underwater.
  * You couldn’t stop laughing because of how persistent he was. There was an _attempt_ made. A _very poor attempt_ obviously. You practically had to pull him out of the water to make sure he wouldn’t drown.
  * ANYWAYS, Jaehyo really likes to take baths with you!!
  * They can be pretty chill or kinda sexy depending on the mood tho so have fun!!
  * AND CLOSING NOTE: He _definitely_ seems like the type of person to wear a fancy bathrobe afterwards to dry off with.




	7. Bathing with Zico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathing with Zico~
> 
> My bias uwu. <33 I remember writing this right when his US tour dates were first announced and I was freaking out because I didn't know if I could go see him or not. But I did and I am forever grateful and will never forget that day. <3333

  * We all know how hard Zico works and just how much he pushes his body to extremes when working, sometimes without even realizing it.
  * So a bath is EXACTLY what he needs.
  * But of course, he believes he DOESN’T need one.
  * When he’s seriously working on something, you know it’s best to give him space. But you can’t help worrying about him and his health at the same time. So you mostly just check on him occasionally, sometimes bringing him food and drinks. Sometimes he’s grateful for them, and other times he’s completely absorbed in his work and says nothing.
  * When he gets REALLY fed up with something while working, he freaks out to himself for awhile before finally coming to you to complain about it. You can’t always give exact advice since you’re no expert on the music industry, but you’re always there to listen and help him calm down, offering whatever advice you can.
  * Even if he’s ranting, you feel grateful for this time, because he rarely lets his walls completely down in front of other people so as to maintain his public image. But when he’s with you, he doesn’t have to worry about that. He can be himself and you feel so lucky that you get to experience this side of him.
  * So one day while he’s complaining to you about being stumped on a piece that he’s working on, you can tell that what he really needs is a break. He’s exhausted and frustrated at himself but doesn’t want to admit it. But you _know_ what he really needs to do is just step back and collect his thoughts for a moment. Inspiration strikes at the most random times and he’s been working so hard lately that he’s probably used up all of his creative energy.
  * PLUS when was the last time that he properly bathed?? He could probably use a good soak lol.
  * So with MUCH persuasion, you finally get him into the tub. You can tell he’s annoyed because he doesn’t think he needs or deserves such an extensive break. But he can also tell that you’re very adamant about this and he doesn’t want to fight about it for very long. So he gets in the bath you’ve drawn for him.
  * And WOW does it feel good like it’s been so long since he’d had a bath, the pleasant surprise really shows on his face.
  * Most of the time he just takes showers but this bath was _much_ needed.
  * And you’re just standing in the bathroom smiling because you KNEW this would help him, PLUS wow,,,he’s so beautiful,,,,his bare body,,,,and his tattoos,,,,and all this water and steam,,,,
  * He’s so ethereal,,,,God you’re so lucky,,,,
  * But you don’t stand there for too long because you want to give him some peace and quiet so he can relax and recollect his thoughts.
  * It’s almost comical how fast this bath shut him up since he was complaining only minutes earlier. Again, not that you minded, but it was rather that the power of the tub was just so amusing to you.
  * While lying there with his eyes closed, Zico looks practically exhausted, so you make sure to casually check on him a few times to be sure he doesn’t drown in case he happens to doze off, which he does ofc, but who could blame him with his horrendous sleep schedule and tendencies to overwork himself.
  * It’s rlly cute,,,,because he looks so young for some reason like this,,,,with his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. It’s TOO soft. Most people might see your man as scary or intimidating, but that’s because none of them have ever seen your man when he’s like this.
  * Life OFC he’s sexy and stuff too, but that’s just one side of him.
  * Anyways you decide to give him some space so he can properly relax. You go off to do your own thing while still discreetly checking up on him from time to time until you FINALLY hear him getting out of the bath.
  * Part of you wants to go coddle him since he’s been having a rough night, but you ultimately decide to wait until he comes to you, leaving you to eagerly wait in the living room. Your heartbeat quickens at the thought of him coming into the living room in a moment and just laying his head in your lap while you pet his hair.
  * Like GEEZ you’ve been dating for a pretty long time at this point but you can’t help it,,,,you just love him so much.
  * HOWEVER, you feel your heart practically plummet when you hear him exit the bathroom in the opposite direction, probably to get right back to work. You don’t blame him of course, you know how important this is to him, but you can’t help wanting to spend time with him too. At least he HOPEFULLY got some kind of inspiration out of this.
  * In the midst of it all, you end up falling asleep on the couch which COMPLETELY throws off your schedule for the next day. You end up waking up late and have to scramble to get ready for work on time, not to mention how you have an awful kink in your neck from sleeping in a weird position which makes getting ready ten times more annoying. And having your morning schedule thrown off just ALWAYS ends up muddling the rest of your day as well. Work seems to practically drag by and you can’t seem to really get anything done right. You want nothing more than to get home and immediately crawl under the covers (in your actual bed this time).
  * So that’s EXACTLY what you plan on doing as soon as you FINALLY make it home.
  * That is, until a certain someone sneaks up behind you and snakes his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder just as you were in the process of changing out of your work clothes.
  * “Oh, hey babe" you manage to say, trailing off a bit. You REALLY hoped your tone didn’t make it sound like you were mad at him, because you weren’t, you were just exhausted.
  * Regardless, he tightened his embrace in response.
  * “Baby…” he started, “I have a confession to make…”
  * WHICH just has you all “!?!?!?!?!?”
  * LIKE WHAT he could mean a thousand different things by that!?!?!?!?!?
  * You want to say something witty back so you don’t fear the worst, but you’re still too drained from work, so you stay silent until he starts to speak again.
  * “When I was in the tub yesterday…ughh this sounds so cheesy but…I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know I can be difficult to put up with sometimes, but you _always_ do. And you _always_ know what’s right for me, despite how stubborn I can be.” unexpectedly, he gives a slight laugh “I guess what I’m trying to say is, _I really am pretty in love you_.”
  * And hearing that makes your heart skip a beat. Because you never doubted his love before or anything, but hearing it out loud really makes all the difference. Your smile stretches so wide as you twist in his arms so you can connect your lips with his, wrapping your arms around the back of his neck.
  * When you separate, his expression looks a little concerned and you realize that you’ve actually started crying a bit. All your built up stress from the day was finally releasing itself. But you can’t help but chuckle a bit at how panicky Zico looks as he reaches to cup your face and brush away some of your tears. He really does care for you deeply.
  * He probably says something like “Hey, hey” in a hushed tone to make sure that you’re actually okay and not mad at him or something.
  * So you kinda decide to change the subject a bit by saying “Well, I hope you were at least able gain some inspiration after that bath.”
  * And his expression gets a little cocky as he says “I told you I couldn’t stop thinking about you, didn’t I?”
  * “Yeah??”
  * “Babe, you know _you’re_ my inspiration.”
  * And you kinda slap his chest then cover your face a bit with your hands like “Jiho PLEASE you’re TOO MUCH.” And he just smirks because it’s true and he _knows you know_ it too despite how flustered you’re acting.
  * Zico breaks the silence again when he says “Anyways, I wanted to return the favor so I went ahead and drew a bath for you too. And it’s a good thing I did, because you look like you _need_ the extra relaxation today.”
  * “You’re right, a bath does sound tempting.”
  * “Would it sound more tempting if I told you I would join you?”
  * And you’re like “Asdfghjkl stOP BEING SO GREASY but also,,,,yes,,,,”
  * SO THAT’S HOW YOU END UP IN THE BATHTUB WITH WOO JIHO.
  * And yeah, it’s pretty great.
  * You’re the kind of couple the can spend comfortable silences together so relaxing together like this isn’t really awkward at all for you.
  * He gives you some space to relax for awhile but after a bit he gets eager to pamper you since he’s in the mood to make you feel loved. He wants to make sure you know just how important you are to him since he feels like he doesn’t always get the opportunity to tell you enough.
  * At some point, he coaxes you into his lap and insists on washing your hair for you, probably leaning down to whisper into your ear a few times.
  * Ends up kissing it and your jawline a bit too.
  * Even after he finishes washing your hair you don’t move from his lap.
  * One, because you don’t want to, and two, because he probably wouldn’t let you move even if you wanted to.
  * But just sitting there starts to become more and more unbearable as he whispers more and more to you.
  * And his whisperings get increasingly more romantic and,,,,dirty.
  * _“You’re everything to me.”_
  * _“It must be fate that we even met.”_
  * _“Don’t you know how breathtaking you are?”_
  * _“God you’re just so gorgeous.”_
  * _“The things I want to do to you…”_
  * His voice is just so raspy and obviously heavy with desire and it just _does things to you_.
  * And suddenly you’re kissing a lot. A WHOLE lot. And everything is desperate and slippery and pretty ungraceful, but you _love_ how wild he drives you.
  * And you drive him equally as wild because he gets a little rough and he can’t help it.
  * He’s always been into your legs and thighs, but in the tub he has to grip them a little tighter and it’s kinda thrilling tbh.
  * And at this point you’re in a MUCH better mood than earlier, so when there’s a pause you find yourself saying between pants “If I’d known you’d needed inspiration _this bad_ , I would have helped you out last night too.”
  * His response is a cross between a slight, breathy laugh, and a huff, before he tightens his grip and pulls you closer.
  * As much as he enjoys using dirty talk on you, it’s _super effective_ when you use it on him as well.
  * So yes, you do fuck the first time you two bathe together.
  * You probably shower together more frequently than bathe together because you don’t always have enough time to dedicate to bathing together. This is mostly because when you do, you both like to spend A LOT of time in the tub.
  * And he quite frequently initiates sex in the tub or at least heated makeouts so that often prolongs the baths.
  * Because Zico actually has A LOT of stamina,,,
  * So you’ll be in there for awhile,,,
  * LOVES to have you in his lap, riding him, either facing him or with your back to him is fine.
  * Has more of a preference for you facing him though so he can kiss all over your chest. And so you can get your hands tangled in his hair.
  * Zico literally _always_ has to be grabbing your thighs/legs/ass though, so having you face him is also optimal for this. I mean, he gets a better look at your ass if your back is to him, but he likes holding it better when you face him.
  * ALSO finds it thrilling to watch your facial expressions through it all, but has a habit of letting his eyes close during pleasure so eye contact isn’t a must or anything.
  * But looking at each other makes conversation easier and sometimes he can get pretty playful and tease you because he knows it gets you off.
  * One time you made a comment about trying to get him to stop sloshing so much water out of the tub, which just ended up leading to some sexual teasing and somehow _even more water_ than ever being sloshed out of the tub.
  * So yeah, he really enjoys sex in the tub. Sometimes when working, he gets pretty isolated and touched starved so when you’re just there in front of him like that, it’s difficult for him to hold back.
  * But with that said, there are tame baths too.
  * Sometimes he’ll be too exhausted to really do anything so you’ll end up pampering him a bit instead.
  * Again, he likes when you’re in his lap or sitting between his legs because that’s the optimal way for him to be close to you in the bath. His legs are long so other positions can be a bit cumbersome. But when he’s really exhausted, he likes to try to fit between your legs and use your chest as a pillow while you play with his hair and poke at his squishy face.
  * You two don’t usually get out of the bath right at the same exact time, but it’s usually only a few minutes apart because once one person gets out it starts to feel a bit lonely.
  * He also probably has like really soft expensive Gucci towels or something for when you get out of the bath lmaoooo.
  * So yeah, you’d both be really into bathing with each other when given the opportunity.
  * Baths with Jiho would be so good y’all. :’)



* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope these reader inserts are enjoyable for everyone since I had fun writing them. Feel free to leave comments!! It would mean so much to me!! <33
> 
> I'm reuploading some things from my tumblr to here so check https://zicosmullet.tumblr.com for more!!


End file.
